The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems may desire to present data associated with the system to a user. For example, systems may retrieve system data from a database and present it to a user utilizing a display. Unfortunately, data presentation techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of presenting system data to a user may involve a static layout and static display of one or more data elements that may not be in a format preferred by the user, and may not convey information desired by the user. Additionally, the display may be slow to load due at least in part to one or more data requests associated with the display. Accordingly, it is desirable to allow a user to manipulate a display of presented system data and to optimize the presentation of such system data.